Just a dream
by ButtonUpKitten
Summary: AU: Castle acaba de tener un sueño bastante extraño, y cuando se lo cuenta a Kate ella no puede hacer más que reír. One Shot.


**Hola!**

**Bueno esta histo nació ayer de la nada, simplemente la idea me vino a la cabeza y no pude resistirme a escribirla jaja. Como saben todas las histos que anteriormente he subido son M, esta la he puesto como T porque me pareció que sería el rating mas adecuado, sin embargo, no estoy demasiado familiarizada con la diferencia entr así que si alguien la lee y piensa que el rating debería cambiar, que me lo deje en el review :).**

**Como lo indica la descripción, es un one-shot, aunque tengo que confesar que tuve la tentación de continuarla, aún no estoy demasiado segura, pero por ahora se queda en eso, un capi.**

**Y sin mas preámbulos espero que la disfruten!, cualquier review o comentario se agradece como siempre.**

* * *

Castle abrió los ojos mirando fijamente el techo.

Ese había sido un sueño bastante extraño. Pensó mientras se movía un poco y miraba a un lado, notando que su esposa no estaba ya en cama. Normalmente los sábados se levantaba temprano e iba a sus clases de yoga; pero por la hora, suponía que ya debía estar en casa.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y notó el torso pegajoso, era verano y el calor que hacía en Nueva York estaba comenzando a ofuscarlo.

Se puso de pie y se calzó con unas zapatillas de andar por casa. Justamente las que Kate le había regalado en su cumpleaños y que tenían sus iniciales grabadas. Había sido un muy buen regalo, en realidad.

Salió de la habitación aún un poco adormilado y se encontró a su activa esposa en la cocina haciendo uno de esos jugos naturales en donde mezclaba frutas y verduras y que a él sinceramente le parecían un asesinato gastronómico.

Ella bailaba alegre al ritmo de la música que se escuchaba a través del pequeño reproductor que tenían en la cocina. Tarareaba contenta mientras movía su adorable cuerpo y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Castle sonrió y se acercó a ella abrazándola con cuidado por la espalda.

Sus manos acariciaron cariñosamente su tripa de seis meses y sus labios besaron la parte de atrás de su cuello, que como siempre, olía a cerezas.

-He tenido el sueño más extraño del mundo.-Le dijo luego de darle un beso en el cuello.

Kate se giró colocando las manos en el pecho desnudo de él y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

-¿Una pesadilla?.

-No, no…más bien, no lo sé, había de todo un poco.

-¿Quieres contarnos?.-Le dijo luego con media sonrisa volviendo su atención a las frutas y verduras.

-Pues…resulta que tú eras policía y yo era escritor.-Ella lo miró enseguida y estalló en una carcajada.

-¿Tu escritor?, si claro, ¿con lo obtuso que eres?.-Castle la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Y tu si serias una excelente policía ¿no?.

-Bueno, lo haría mejor que tú, eso seguro.

Rick rió recostándose en el mesón. Porque claramente Kate lo decía en broma. Él era uno de los mejores en el departamento de homicidios.

-Tengo que aceptar que de policía seguro estarías muy sexy.

-¿Estás diciendo que ahora no lo soy?.

-No, por supuesto, ser una autora de bestsellers te sienta genial, cariño, pero quiero decir…

-Castle, no intentes arreglarlo ahora.-Lo miró con una mueca que lo hizo reír entre dientes.-Ahora por eso te haré beber mi batido de apio, zanahoria y papaya.

-No, por favor, el de apio no.-Se quejo él.

-Es bueno para la salud.

-Yo prefiero tomar cosas que sepan a algo ¿sabes?.

-Esto sabe a algo.-Se defendió ella.

-Sabe a plástico.

Kate le lanzó una mirada asesina y Castle la miró riendo.

-Oye, no te enfades.-Se acercó colocando las manos en su cintura.-Ya sabes que yo respeto toda esa onda tuya de no comer carnes o de vivir la vida en paz, pero por favor, no me obligues a beber eso.

-¿Sabes?, cuando tengas cincuenta años y tus vasos sanguíneos estén gritando por auxilio, entonces vendrás a pedirme ayuda y será muy tarde.

Castle carcajeó.

-Dios que exagerada eres, Kate.-Le dijo mirándola con adoración.

Kate era la mujer más extraordinaria que había conocido nunca, y daba gracias cada día por haberla conocido en aquel parque de una manera completamente imprevisible. A veces se preguntaba cómo es que una mujer así de esplendida se había fijado en él. Claro que él no estaba nada mal, un detective de homicidios, en forma y con una sonrisa que usaba para conseguir lo que quería. Definitivamente hacían una gran pareja.

-¿Has escuchado lo exagerada que es mamá, Lizzy?.- Le habló él a su hija.

-No intentes ponerla en mi contra antes de que nazca.

-No intento tal cosa.

Ella lo miró de reojo y el volvió a reír besando su mejilla.

Le encantaba lo apasionada que podía ser Kate con las cosas que defendía.

-¿Qué tal va la escritura?.

-Castle…

-Si si, la primera regla de vivir con un escritor es no preguntarle cómo va la escritura.-Dijo él levantando ambas manos.-Solo quería cambiar de tema.-Dijo luego sonriendo.

-Pues para tu información va bastante bien.

-¿Si?. Bueno eso explicaría porque te acostaste tan tarde anoche. Era eso o que estabas viendo porno.

-¡Castle!, no digas eso.-Se puso la mano en la tripa.-Te podría escuchar.-Le susurró.

-Kate, nuestra hija aún no sabe lo que significa la palabra porno.

-Pues muy pronto se va a enterar si su padre sigue repitiéndola.-Se giró ella mirándolo.

Él cogió el rostro de ella entre sus manos riendo y le robó un beso.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Era eso o estar viendo páginas para adultos.

-No necesito esas páginas. Sé que mi marido está dispuesto a satisfacerme cuando lo necesite.

Él asintió.

-Definitivamente lo está.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Bien.-Le dijo girándose, dándole la espalda y Castle fijó la vista en su trasero, enfundado en los pantalones ajustados que usaba para hacer Yoga. Muchos hombres podían decir que perdían el interés en sus esposas cuando estaban embarazadas, pero a él no le había pasado tal cosa, todo lo contrario.-Bueno, ¿vas a darme detalles del sueño?.-Dijo ella distraída.

-Mmm depende.-Él volvió a acercar su cuerpo pegando su pecho en la espalda de ella.

Kate rió entre dientes.

-¿Te has levantado así o acaba de suceder?.-Le preguntó al sentir la erección de él presionando sus glúteos.

-Digamos que un poco de las dos. No puedes andar por ahí con esos pantalones y pretender que yo no reaccione.

Sus manos se cerraron sobre los pechos de ella que estaban mucho más hinchados por el embarazo y dejó un sensual beso en su cuello.

Kate cerró los ojos riendo y empujo su trasero, rozando su erección.

-Cuéntame.-Le dijo.

-Mmm.- Gimió él divertido. - Tú eras una sexy detective de homicidios y yo un escritor famoso de novelas de misterio.-Le susurró en el oído.-Y al principio nos odiábamos, bueno, tú me odiabas, porque yo era muy molesto…

-Eso no está lejos de la realidad.

Castle sonrió.

-Te la he puesto fácil.

-Así es.-Rió ella, cuya respiración se había acelerado por las caricias de su marido.-¿Qué más?.

-Luego caíste en mis redes, porque me deseabas…

-¿Aja?.

-Mucho.-Kate rió otra vez.

-¿Y tú no me deseabas a mi?.

-Oh sí, pero al principio no me dejabas demostrártelo, y solo éramos amigos.

-Uhm, ¿amigos?.-Las manos de él se habían metido dentro de la camiseta de licra de ella.

-Pero luego no pudimos seguir resistiéndonos a lo que sentíamos.

-Eso suena como un sueño erótico, Castle.

-Lo fue…en parte.- Sonrió él que había metido la mano dentro de los pantalones de su mujer.-Pero también hubo otros momentos, que te contaré… luego.- Siguió susurrando.

Kate sonrió ampliamente arqueándose contra el cuerpo de él.

-¿No vas a contarme ahora?.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que va a pasar ahora.-Le dijo el pegando aun mas su enorme cuerpo al de ella, comenzando a bajar sus pantalones de pijama para que ella sintiera aún mas su erección.

Entonces un teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

-¿Es el tuyo?.-Preguntó Rick molesto.

-No señor, es el tuyo.- Respondió divertida, porque como siempre, seguramente era alguna llamada de algún homicidio.

Lo escuchó maldecir entre dientes y apartarse de ella pasándose la mano por el pelo de forma desesperada.

-Esto no acaba aquí.-Le advirtió.

-Claro.-Dijo ella divertida segura de que él tendría que irse en pocos minutos.

Terminó de preparar su batido y caminó hasta la habitación.

-¿Castle?.-Preguntó y escuchó la ducha.

Eso la hizo reír. Asomó la cabeza en el baño y le preguntó quien había llamado.

-Hay un asesinato.-Dijo él aún ofuscado.

-¿Estás usando el agua fría, cariño?.-Rió ella con malicia.

-Sí, tú ríete. Esta noche no te salvarás.

-Esta noche tengo una cita.

-Con tu marido.

-No, con mi libro.

-No te entretendré mucho.

-Eso es preocupante.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Ella volvió a reír y luego se puso seria.

-¿Rick?.

-¿Si?.-Él había apagado la ducha y ahora salía de ella estirando el brazo para coger una toalla.

-Creo que deberíamos invitar a mis padres a visitarnos.

Él la miró sorprendido.

-¿Estás segura?.

-Quiero decir, Elizabeth está a punto de nacer y me gustaría que tuviera a sus abuelos…

-Claro, lo que tú quieras, cariño.-Le dijo él secándose rápidamente.

La relación de Kate con sus padres no era la mejor. Sobre todo porque ellos no aceptaban que Kate, viniendo de una familia poderosa y adinerada, se hubiese casado con un simple detective. Y además, tampoco apoyaban demasiado la forma en la que se ganaba la vida, escribiendo y vendiendo libros, aunque estos fueran un éxito.

-Podrías invitar a tu madre también…-Le dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Estás de broma ¿no?. Sabes que tus padres y mi madre se odian…

-Exactamente. Creo que el nacimiento de Lizzy puede mejorar las cosas…

Él que la miraba a través del espejo mientras se afeitaba rápidamente puso una mueca.

-No sé…-Ella se acercó quitándole la hojilla de las manos y comenzando a afeitarlo ella misma.

-No creo que tengamos otra oportunidad de intentar que al menos se lleven bien.-Le explicó muy concentrada en su rostro.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-Suspiró Castle encantado con las atenciones de su esposa.

Ella terminó de afeitarle y le aplicó el aftershave con cuidado.

-¿El jueves te parece bien?.

-¿Por qué tan pronto?.-Él pareció a punto de sufrir un infarto.

-Creo que mientras antes lo hagamos mejor.

Rick suspiró resignado.

-Vale. El jueves entonces.

Ella sonrió besándolo en la mejilla, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta para que él se vistiera.

Pero Castle la tomó del brazo acercándola de nuevo a su cuerpo y la besó con fuerza.

-Pero el postre lo escojo yo.-Le dijo mirándola lascivamente, haciéndola reír.

Kate finalmente caminó de nuevo hacia el salón, sentándose con su batido en una mano, y con la portátil sobre las piernas, mientras acariciaba a su hija con cariño.

Releyó un poco lo que había escrito la noche anterior pensando que su editora lo iba a adorar y sonrió satisfecha.

-Nos vemos más tarde, amor.- Castle pasó por ahí vestido con una camisa roja y un saco negro, dejándole un beso en el pelo.- Adiós Lizzy.- Se despidió luego de su hija.

-Adiós, cariño.- Respondió Kate y dos segundos después escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Estiró los pies colocándolos sobre la mesa, pensando en el sueño que le había contado Castle.

¿Ella policía y el escritor?, si claro. Pensó riendo entre dientes.


End file.
